Felton Family/Transcript
Submission Reel Annie: "I am at Watford, Hertfordshire and let's see what we have here." Sarah: "Hi, I'm Sarah. I live at Watford, Hertfordshire. I live with 9 children. Max who is 23." Max (in reel): "Terra I will give you some cereal, OK?" Sarah: "Queenie who is 20. Tristan who is 18. Gregory who is 15. Gabby who is 14. Toby who is 13. Kim and Terra who are 12 and Hannah who is 10. Kim and Terra fight over things." Kim (in reel): "KATH SOUCIE IS MY FAVORITE VOICE ACTERSS! KARI WAHLGREN LOOKS LIKE (bleep)!" Terra (in reel): "SHUT UP! KARI WAHLGREN IS MY FAVORITE!" Kim (in reel): "KATH SOUCIE IS BETTER!" Terra (in reel): "SHUT THE (bleep) UP!" Sarah: "They swear." Terra (in reel): "(bleep) YOU!" hits Kim with a Totally Spies DVD Terra (in reel): "MY DVD!! I AM GOING TO PUT ON TOTALLY SPIES!" Kim (in reel): "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I WAS WATCHING THE LIFE AND TIMES OF JUNIPER LEE!!!!" Terra (in reel): "Kim, if you don't stop sobbing over a stupid DVD, I will kick your face and throw you in a bottomless pit!" Sarah: "They also say death treats to each other especially Hannah." Terra (in reel): "Kill yourself." Kim (in reel): "No, you go kill yourself." Terra (in reel): "COMMIT SUICIDE (bleep)GOT!" cries Kim (in reel): "DIE, HANNAH, DIE!" Sarah: "Tristan swears and lies to me, alot." Sarah (in reel): "Did you turn off Kim's favorite show?" Tristan (in reel): "NO! I DIDN'T! KIM TOLD ME TO SHUT THE (bleep) UP!!" Sarah: "And he and Gregory are sexist pigs." Gregory (in reel): "BOYS ARE BETTER THAN GIRLS! DEAL WITH IT! ONLY BOYS WATCH TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED THAN STUPID JUNIPER LEE CARTOON!" cries Sarah: "Toby is a crazy teenager who lies, swears, stay past curfew, and tells his siblings death threats." Toby (in reel): "SHUT! UP! AND! DIE!" is recording the video on camera as she laughs Kim (in reel): "What a loser he is!" Toby (in reel): "NO I AM NOT!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU BLOCK ME ON THE INTERNET?!!" Kim (in reel): "I posted that stupid porn picture on your Wikia page!!!" Toby (in reel): "HOW COULD YOU POST PORN PICTURE ON MY WIKIA PAGE? AND HOW DARE YOU HACK MY INSTAGRAM AND POST RANDOM PORN PICTURES???" Sarah: "He sweared at the other kids." Toby (in reel): "NO! (bleep) YOU!" Sarah: "Toby yells at my children, alot and is a big disgrace of a one, happy family." Max (in reel): "TOBY! DON'T!" Toby (in reel): "TOO BAD! SEXISTS ALWAYS DESERVE BETTER! I'm going to put the DVD player in the stupid sink because you girls deserve the worse!" (in reel) laughs mockingly steals Toby's bubblegum Terra (in reel): Wow! What a (bleep)!" Toby (in reel): "GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! (long bleep) YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" Sarah (in reel): "Please don't let my children argue the things they love or fight over their privileges." Sarah: "Poor Hannah, feeling left out because of the children's behavior." Observation begins Observation continues Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts